Intensity
by Tani Gesakusha
Summary: Kagome's family was almost killed in a midnight robbery. Now she has to go live with her godparents and go to a whole new school... while trying to track down the robber at the same time. Rated PG for language.


A/N: w00t! I finally got this up! It's my first Inuyasha fanfic, and hey! I think it's pretty good. It's really dark in the beginning, because… well… that's just the way my world works. But it'll lighten up, I promise! ^__^ Have faith, will ya?

~Tani

**Intensity**

Chapter One

Tani Gesakusha

Kagome knew it was stupid. That didn't help her get to sleep.

Kagome had a problem sleeping in strange places, and her summer condo in Florida was no different. Every little shadow in the corner looked like a monster or a witch. She was unable to go to sleep- she kept her flashlight on and a book open in her lap, even at 2 o'clock in the morning. Everything was neatly packed away in the wardrobe, and her trunk was stored under her bed. She set down her book and glanced around- everything was put away. It was almost as if no one lived here at all.

She shut her flashlight off and set it and the book and flashlight carefully in a drawer, then shut it slowly. She yawned and stretched. Deciding to go for a drink of water, she crossed to the threshold and opened the door.

She froze, listening intently. A floorboard creaked down below the stairway. She glanced at her brother's room. Locked, no lights on. A quick glance at her parent's room showed the same result. Then what was moving…

She tiptoed over to the stairwell and looked down. It was pitch black, but she could still pick out the outline of a man moving around. As he headed up the stairs, Kagome spun around and ran back into her room. Diving beneath the bed, she held her breath. Her room was closest to the stairs…

She pressed up against the trunk anxiously, praying that she wouldn't make a noise. The door creaked open slowly. She peered out from under the bed and saw the man look around. He shut the door quietly and left after a quick glance about the room.

Kagome let out a breath she had not noticed she was holding. Prying open the window, she glanced outside. Taking a deep breath, she leaped onto the grass below and rolled down the drive into a tree. Standing up shakily and clearing her head, she sprinted for the neighbor's house.

She slammed on the door, yelling at the top of her lungs. "Please, please, open the door! I need to use a phone!"

An old woman opened the door. "What are you doing up so late, eh?"

Kagome gasped for breath. "I'm sorry to wake you, but it's an emergency. Let me use your phone, please!"

The old lady blinked, but Kagome was done waiting. She pushed past her and grabbed the phone.

"Come on… come on… pick up already…" she muttered.

"All lines are currently busy… please hold…"

Kagome cursed. "GOD DAMMIT, PICK UP THE FRICKIN PHONE!!"

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"GET YOU FRICKIN ASSES OVER HERE NOW!!!"

"Okay, miss, where are you?"

"I HAVE NO CLUE, YOU FRICKIN IDIOT!!!

The old lady tapped her on the shoulder. "Umm… excuse me miss…"

"What?" Kagome snapped.

"Let me see the phone."

Kagome growled but, figuring she couldn't be much of a help anyways, handed the lady the phone. She peered out of the kitchen window. She saw a man slip out of her parent's window then drop to the ground, slowly disappearing into the trees. A sob choked in her throat. She dashed out of the house, up the front steps, and through the door. She noticed with a start that it was open and swinging on its hinges. Sprinting up the stairs, she jerked open Souta's door and threw the light switch.

Blood. Blood everywhere. She couldn't think, there was so much blood. There was blood on the walls, on the bed, and… on a little figure curled up on the floor. Kagome screamed. She screamed and screamed until she couldn't remember why she was screaming. She screamed until she ran out of air. Her world went black and she collapsed on the floor.

Kagome opened her eyes blearily, wincing as sunlight poured into them. She sat up, shielding her face and looking around.

Her first impression was that she had gone blind. Everything was white. But as she focused, she realized that she was just in a hospital. Everything rushed back to her and tears sprang into her eyes.

A nurse came up and patted her gently. "There, there… I'm glad you're awake. I shouldn't be telling you this because you're supposed to be unstable, but that's bullshit. Hon, your parents and brother are in a critical condition. They may or may not pull through."

Kagome hiccupped. "Wha-"

The nurse didn't give her any time to talk. "You're going to be staying with your godparents for a while, okay? School's almost in, so you'll end up going to a new one, but I think you'll be just fine."

Kagome blinked. "But what about the man-"

The nurse sighed. "We're still looking for him, girl. There's only a slight chance that he'll be found, I'm afraid. Now, how are you feeling. Can you stand?"

Kagome nodded dumbly and rose to her feet. Her brain was whirling with all of the information she had just received. "So… you're saying… that my family is in critical condition, so I'll be staying with my godparents and the guy responsible for it all is still at large?"

The nurse considered this for a moment. "Yes, that's about right. By the way, my name is Arisu. I hope you don't mind me talking so much. Everyone's always telling me to shut up, but I just can't seem to keep my mouth closed. Please tell me if I'm annoying you in anyway and blah blah blah blah blah…"

Kagome stared at her. She wondered absently how she could do all that and not manage to take a breath. Still considering this, she collapsed into a world of white (a.k.a her bed) and fell asleep in an instant.

A/N: Yes, I based this off a book. I just liked the murder idea, mkay? That's pretty much all there is to it for now… I consider this my best fic yet… my other one's sucked. ^_~ Anyways, I promise to update soon. Ja ne!

~Tani


End file.
